User talk:Duncan Crook
Welcome! Hi Duncan Crook -- we're excited to have Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro other sites are you titled as Darkstar on a specific ben 10 related site? --Vladis Vlaksias 00:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am Darkstar on ben10toys.net Duncan Crook 00:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Duncan CrookDuncan Crook 00:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Admin How to Hello, I am writing you in response to your email to the Wikia community team. You can learn about how to use your rights here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide Let us know if you have any further questions. Best, --Sarah (talk 19:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) How can i become an Admin? It is basicly the title. --Batking30 22:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Blog hey can you go to my blog please and post your fav alien? --Batking30 00:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Made Em I made the Icestone and Corona Storm pages.--Batking30 00:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) More admin stuff Are you an admin Duncan and if you are go to the help page admin stuff and how to make another member an admin.--Batking30 00:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Pokemon Hey if you like pokemon can you go to the wiki i made for it http://thepoke.wikia.com/wiki/The_Poke_Wiki? Im new I am new to the site and was wondering if you could tell me how to make links. - thank you -Dan 10 Nightmare What is with all the Nightmare Aliens? New Category Hey Duncan I made a new category for Plumber Teams like the Building Squad! Save How did you save the alien pic you made? Viilains I am going to make more villains for a wile instead of aliens.Just wanted to let you know.--Batking30 17:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Other Hey Duncan if you like Mario go to my new wiki.http://mario1.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Wiki --Batking30 23:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey where can I make the nightmare forms? Okay, Duncan Crook , how do make those nightmare forms? Duncan! Won't you drop in to my wikia??? http://www.goodgamecreator.wikia.com your Fan fic I'm not sure whose FanFic it is, but I'd like to write out all of the fanfics, from episode 1 all the way to the end. Instead of the summaries, I'd like to put the whole story with the dialogue and everything and the summary at the top. It just needs a bit of meat, and a few higher quality drawings. If you're interested or have questions, just email me at stevenlforde@gmail.com. Roleplay Wiki Go to my roleplay wiki http://roleplayisland.wikia.com/wiki/RolePlay_Island_Wiki poll Why did you delete my poll?--Batking30 21:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Poll is driving me crazy! I VOTE IT BUT THAT DIDN'T WORK?? Waiyenoo111 05:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC)waiyenoo111 Mr. Crook! A week is almost over, change the poll!! Home Can I make some edits like Main Characters, Aliens, Villains and top aliens for the day :) ~~Wai Yen Oo ~~ I can't edit! I can't edit! What happened?Waiyenoo111 10:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Wai Yen OO Go To! Go Here.This is the URL! http://ben10alienchat.webs.com/index.htm